Miraculous Wonderland
by MyLadyAlice97
Summary: Marinette's parents pass away and leave her to her abusive uncle. She is all alone except when she is asleep. During her sleep she is visited by a mysterious boy in her dreams who promises to free her. What happens when they meet and he wisks her away to a wonderland? will she be free? or will this new world imprison her forever?


"You stupid girl! Did you know the school called today? They said you had bruises on your arms! You better not have told them anything!"My foster dad raged while kicking me. After a while he gave up and returned to his poker game, beer in hand with the usual warning "next time I won't go easy on you." With a sigh I went up the stairs to my room. I looked at the picture of my parents and I before the accident. My parents were the best bakers in Paris, then when I was only 10 years old I got a call that they had been in a car accident. I was left to my dad's brother since my mom's brother was a famous chef in China. "MARINETTE! GO TO SLEEP! IF YOU ARE LATE TO SCHOOL AGAIN…I'LL BEAT THE CRAP OUTTA YOU!" I sighed again "Yes, Sir." I called back and closed my eyes and I drifted off to sleep. _"Marinette? My lady?" It was him. A boy with hair like the golden sun and green eyes that put emeralds to shame. "It's ok my lady. I'll come to set you free soon, you don't have to live in fear anymore." I looked up at him "when will I see you?" With a smirk he kissed my forehead, "sooner than you think"_ **BEEP BEEP BEEP!** There goes my alarm. Time for school…great. I got ready and ran out the door while my uncle was still sleeping. My place was across the street from my school so I got there before class and met up with Alya and her boyfriend Nino. "hey girl….how are you feeling?" Alya asked in a hushed tone. Her and Nino were the only ones who knew my uncle was beating me. "Sore" I half joked. "Girl, why don't you go to the police? You can live with me!" Alya looked worried. "No thank you." And I walked into school, well limped is more accurate. The day passed in a haze, lessons soreness, Chloe being a bitch..everything was the same. _When was he coming?_ Soon enough the day was over. He didn't come. With a sad look plastered on my face I walked home out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of black. It was a cat! He looked at me and ran into the park near my house. I got the feeling like it wanted me to follow! But if im late I'll be punished…. UGH screw it! This cat might need my help! I ran into the park, looking for the little kitten. Soon enough I was in a part of the forest I didn't recognize. "This is weird I have been in this park at least 20 thousand times since I was little! How am I lost?!" "well My Lady, it's time." I spun around and saw my golden haired angel. He had black cat ears on his head and a black tail swishing behind him. "You are the boy from my dreams!" With a chuckle he held out his hand "that I am my lady, I'm here to take you to wonderland. To save you, shall we." Without any second guesses I took his hand and we fell. We fell straight into freedom. It was beautiful. The grass was green and the sky was blue. Although I got this weird feeling, like something was off in Wonderland "welcome to Miraculous, Princess I am your knight and yours alone." "What do I call you?" I asked the blonde boy "Well there are a lot of things you can call me but let's go with Chat Noir." He said with a smirk. "Ok Chat. Where to now? Can we start there?" I said pointing to the castle at the far end of my line of vision. "NO!" Chat Noir snapped. "Miraculous isn't safe…that's actually why I brought you here.. to save us from the psychotic king and prince of Monarch Castle. They are tyrants and the only way to be free is for an outside champion to dethrone them" I guess my feeling was right. Something was off. "You needed to be free from your uncle and we need to be free from my- our rulers." Chat said looking down "I'm so sorry for lying My Lady..but if you can do this…everyone wins. Will you be our champion?" I looked at him… "I will help. But I'm weak how do I defeat a king?" Chat smirked. "leave that to me." From that day forward I was not only free….but I was becoming a hero.


End file.
